


of the good times

by retts



Series: stardust [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: 'Anakin, how many times have I told you that sugar in tea is a sin?''Then I've met my quota for today,' said Anakin, before he let loose a gusty sigh and rolled over. He peered up at Obi-Wan with lustful eyes. 'Obi-Wan.'or angel/demon au





	of the good times

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is so indulgent but i had so much fun writing it

 

  
Obi-Wan paused as he fitted his key into the lock of the teashop, and then let out a heavy sigh. He stepped inside the entryway and brushed the raindrops off his coat, quite literally; they dripped onto the carpet and melted. The air was thick with the scent of leaves and soil, bitter with hints of mint and bergamot, or cinnamon and jasmine, or lily and lemon depending on which corner of the shop one was in. 

He locked the door behind him and went into the stockroom at the back, dropping off the tins of fresh tea leaves on an empty shelf to be labelled and catalogued some other day. Obi-Wan would do it tonight, pinching a few leaves to infuse for his own pleasure while he did so, but his attention was caught elsewhere. The last time Obi-Wan had ignored the tug in the back of his mind, something had caught fire somewhere and three people had been laid off their jobs for no good reason. Of course, the same three people had found better-paying work by the next week and the fire brigade had declared the building a massive fire violation in the first place, saving the lives of its fifteen tenants and forcing the landlord to reimburse all of them. 

Still: prudence is the mother of all virtues.

The second door in the stockroom opened to reveal a narrow staircase leading up to the second floor. The wooden steps were old and cracked in a few places but Obi-Wan didn't make a sound as he made his way upstairs to his flat. Here, the aromas of earth and green things gave way to candle wax and ozone, oil scented with a perfume that no one could find in the mortal plane. Underneath all of these, Obi-Wan caught a whiff of sulfur and dust, sharp in the back of his throat.

Obi-Wan stopped at the topmost step which opened to a single, square room with the bed pushed under the massive window facing the sunset, a wardrobe to the right, and next to it, the bathroom. On the other side of the bed was a folding table with an unplugged electric stove, a kettle on top of it, and four mugs beside them. Two chairs (initially just the one, until the afternoon Obi-Wan had come up and found the additional piece in the room) were pushed under the table, and one of them had a leather jacket lovingly draped over its back. The rest of the space was given over to shelves crammed with books of different sizes, old - some _very_ old - and new, and it seemed like only the grace of God kept the whole lot from toppling to the ground.

Somebody was already on the bed, the shadows cast by the rain outside dappling over a broad back. He was the very picture of indolence, and Obi-Wan knew without a doubt that he was naked under the however-many thread count duvet.

'I see you've made yourself comfortable as usual,' said Obi-Wan dryly, shrugging off his coat and hanging it from a hook by the open doorway. He was across the room in five long strides, picking up the fifth mug off the wide ledge of the window. The spoon was doing lazy circuits through the murky water and Obi-Wan stilled it with a touch, keeping it away from his nose as he took a sip. Obi-Wan pursed his lips in distaste. 'Anakin, how many times have I told you that sugar in tea is a sin?'

'Then I've met my quota for today,' said Anakin, before he let loose a gusty sigh and rolled over. He peered up at Obi-Wan with lustful eyes. ' _Obi-Wan_.'

Obi-Wan put down the atrocity of a drink on the table and surrendered his focus to Anakin, as inevitable as the turn of the earth. 'Well, that's a pleasant surprise. Do you need help, my dear?' He nodded at the bulge between Anakin's spread thighs, and Anakin shifted restlessly, the duvet slipping indecently lower to reveal the tops of his pubic hair.

'I've come for some assistance,' said Anakin, coyly biting down on his lower lip. His yellow eyes glinted beneath long eyelashes. His shadow was splashed on the wall even though there was not enough light and it was in the wrong direction. The width of his wings was wide enough to cover half of the room, the tips of them twitching impatiently. They would never gain physical form in this realm but they were undoubtedly as wicked as the smile that stretched Anakin's lips.

Obi-Wan sat down on the edge of the bed - his bed, but never mind - and touched the top of Anakin's clothed thigh. Anakin moaned as if in pain, writhing on the bed, and the duvet fell away to reveal all of him. Lust was one of the deadly sins, of course, but he'd spent eons in this world and the culture shock had long since faded. Father had been turning a blind eye to this corner of existence since the turn of the millennia and Obi-Wan knew his own wings, silhouetted behind him with a span not as wide as Anakin's, were still white as snow. He'd even nipped quickly back Upstairs after that first tryst to make sure. It seemed shagging a demon wasn't enough to make one Fall.

Anakin's hair was soft as Obi-Wan transferred his touch there, the curls winding around his fingers as he combed through them. Anakin sighed in obvious pleasure and shifted closer. It always amused Obi-Wan how a creature borne out of hellfire and suffering could be so openly affectionate. It also left him a bit sad. He remembered Anakin before his Fall, the brightest and most beautiful in all of Creation. Even then, he'd been a brat, following after Obi-Wan and demanding to be trained, and Obi-Wan had been considering it despite the reservations of his brothers who thought Anakin asked too much, dared too far, but then the War had happened and Lucifer had taken Anakin before anyone could help him.

Anakin groaned and bumped his forehead against Obi-Wan's hip. 'Stop thinking too much, Obi-Wan, you're killing the mood!'

'I was reminiscing,' said Obi-Wan, tracing the delicate shape of Anakin's ear, watching the flush take over Anakin's face. Humans were modelled after them and though they had similar forms, Anakin was still incomparable in his beauty even with the memory of his black wings and the evidence of his sulphur eyes. Obi-Wan felt his own cock stir in his trousers, and Anakin sniffed the air with a pleased smile.

'That's more like it,' he said, nosing into the vee of Obi-Wan's spread legs.

'You've caught me at a good time,' said Obi-Wan, watching patiently as Anakin reached both hands up to undo his trouser buttons. The action did lovely things to his back muscles. 'I've just been to Nuwara Eliya.’

Anakin smirked as his hand slipped inside Obi-Wan's trousers. 'It's adorable how your libido is tied to your specific tastes. Tea gets you up, huh?'

'Very high-quality tea in the mountains of Sri Lanka,' sighed Obi-Wan, the scent of misty air still strong in his memory. 'Have I ever taken you there?'

Dick coaxed out, Anakin closed his eyes and sucked on the tip as he shook his head.

'Well, ah, if you catch me in a better mood, I'll take you to my favourite plantation.' Obi-Wan's spine melted at the delicious suction and heat (much more than a human's, obviously, and it dampened his mood somewhat to remember how that same human had collapsed in a heart attack because Anakin didn't like to share, so he pushed the thought away) and he slumped back against the headboard. Anakin could split his tongue in two, a rare treat, and Obi-Wan gasped out loud in delight when he felt them twining around his cock. He stroked Anakin's hair in a show of favour.

On paper, they were beings made for fucking: they didn't need to breathe, their anatomies were capable of astonishing things, and they had an endless supply of stamina. During the better moments, Obi-Wan and Anakin had gone weeks before the passion faded. It was only a funny quirk in the design that they didn't often want to have sex. _Committing_ sins was for humans, and Anakin had always represented greed far more than lust. It was mostly their long exposure to humans that had started the spark in the first place, though it was slow to catch and then even slower to burn out. And, Obi-Wan supposed, the gradual and reluctant affection growing between them had allowed that spark to find kindling.

Anakin pulled off Obi-Wan's cock with a laugh. 'Your metaphors are horrible, Obi-Wan. Can't you just keep sighing and thinking how I'm the most gorgeous thing you've ever seen? And no thoughts about that failed experiment with the human,' he added sharply, pupils glowing red for a brief moment. 'He's been bumped up to Purgatory but his spot Down Below is still available. You know better.'

'It's been five hundred years, my dear,' said Obi-Wan, only putting up a token protest, exasperated and amused whenever the topic came up. It was his fault this time and they'd agreed ages ago that Obi-Wan should allow Anakin to vent as much as he wanted if that happened. 'Shouldn't you be over it by now? It was before our Agreement.'

Real ire was starting to flicker in the front of Obi-Wan's mind, and Anakin propped himself up on his elbows, completely ignoring Obi-Wan's erection. 'Are we really having this conversation again?'

'I hope not,' said Obi-Wan, glancing pointedly at himself, 'because you've definitely got me up to this point. When was the last time we had sex?'

'Was it in the 60s? I remember smoking a lot of great quality weed for most of it.'

'You had those awful round glasses on,' agreed Obi-Wan. 'You smelled like a greenhouse for years.'

Anakin grinned cheekily at him, palm curving around Obi-Wan’s dick again. 'I thought plants turned you on?'

'Cannabis is so uncivilised,' said Obi-Wan, eyes falling half-shut when the heat returned. His hand tangled in Anakin’s long hair, keeping him in place, making Anakin purr in approval. His fringe fell forward and obstructed Obi-Wan’s view. Sighing at the delightful sensation, Obi-Wan reached with his other hand to push the curtain away, sighing once again at the sight of his cock sliding past Anakin’s red lips. ‘Oh, yes, I remember this view.’

Anakin grinned around his mouthful, looking like a happy kid given a lollipop from the doctor. 

‘Anakin, that’s a disturbing thought,’ chided Obi-Wan as he swatted the mental picture away. He angled his hips, tightened his grip in Anakin’s hair, and slid his cock deeper down Anakin’s accommodating throat.

Anakin’s eyes glinted up at him. The pupils were blown, just a thin layer of yellow ringing them, and Obi-Wan could fall into their bottomless depths and come out with broken wings and his own sulphur eyes on the other side. His siren call was the sweetest Obi-Wan had ever heard and stirred true temptation in him. He would never, and Obi-Wan sometimes wondered if Anakin would hold him back or push him down to Fall should Obi-Wan lose enough goodness that he’d find himself in such a position in the first place. He kept those thoughts away from Anakin’s prying reach and doubled the amount of Good Acts in return.

It was easy to come in Anakin’s mouth. Pleasure gently rolled down Obi-Wan’s spine. He combed his fingers through Anakin’s messy hair, letting Anakin lick him clean to his heart’s content. The praise stuck on the tip of his tongue. Anakin sent him a smug smile. Maybe some other time, Obi-Wan decided as he rolled them over until Anakin was writhing eagerly underneath him. Anakin expected to be complimented all the time; pride was one of his sins, too. Patience was Obi-Wan’s virtue.

They both loved this game.

‘Are you here with me?’ asked Anakin, rubbing his dick along the inside of Obi-Wan’s thigh, staining his trousers. Anakin slipped his hands under Obi-Wan’s jumper, sharp fingernails raking across his abdomen, his ribs, his back.

Obi-Wan’s dick was still hard. He stroked himself idly. ‘Nearly there, I think.’ It would take multiple orgasms to soften him. The way Anakin was looking, wild-eyed and restless, meant he was in for a long weekend. A week. Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s hand and roughly shoved his fingers between his spread legs, right into where Anakin was already wet and grasping. Anakin’s cock jerked and leaked, and he moaned loud enough to be heard two blocks over.

Maybe two weeks in Obi-Wan’s estimation.

‘Pace yourself, dear one,’ said Obi-Wan, curling his fingers just so and eliciting an inhuman hiss that really shouldn’t appeal to his Blessed self. 

‘You should be naked,’ snarled Anakin, eyes flashing, ‘ _fucking_ yesterday, Kenobi.’

Obi-Wan’s clothes caught on fire at the edges and quickly disintegrated. There weren’t even any ashes left. Obi-Wan stared down at Anakin with an unimpressed look.

‘That,’ said Obi-Wan as he took out his fingers, ‘was Armani.’

Anakin bared his teeth. ‘Should have had it consecrated, if you love it so much.’

Obi-Wan gripped Anakin by his dick and squeezed, hard. ‘You filthy creature.’

‘Yes,’ Anakin hissed, ‘don’t you ever forget it, Obi-Wan.’ Anakin pushed himself up by his elbows until their faces were inches apart. Fire danced in Anakin’s eyes. ‘Always remember you choose to fuck this filthy creature.’

Obi-Wan pushed his fingers into Anakin’s hair. _And you will always be tormented by the fact that you love a Child of Heaven_. He didn’t say it because it didn’t need to be said. Anakin constantly looked like he was being torn to pieces. Someday, Obi-Wan would return home to his brothers and sisters still clad in His glory, and Anakin would be stuck in eternal damnation. Obi-Wan brushed away Anakin’s tears. They were poison and capable of hurting Obi-Wan. Anakin growled and stuck Obi-Wan’s fingers in his mouth, forked tongue slipping over each digit until the pain faded away.

‘Don’t be an idiot,’ said Anakin angrily. ‘You shouldn’t hurt yourself.’

‘Kind words from a demon,’ murmured Obi-Wan, tracing the scar by Anakin’s eye.

Anakin made a face. ‘You know kindness has never been in my nature, Obi-Wan.’

‘Once upon a time.’

Letting out a gusty sound, Anakin wrapped his legs around Obi-Wan and ground their hips together. ‘Let’s not get sidetracked from what’s really important, hm?’

Drawn in by Anakin’s smile, Obi-Wan leaned down and kissed the wickedness off it. Nobody flew down from Heaven to smite them. The world kept turning. Rain still fell. Anakin moaned and opened up to him, and Obi-Wan whispered ‘Good boy’ into his ear.

And the world did shake a little because of that.

 

 

 

 

 

‘The air is so clean,’ whined Anakin as they reached the top of the mountain. He brushed his hair impatiently away from his face which was twisted with displeasure. ‘I hate it here. It’s too quiet. I can hear my own thoughts. Obi-Wan, look at how green everything is!’ Anakin swept an arm at the landscape before them, a growl in his voice. Obi-Wan agreed that it was very green, and the sky very blue, and the mist in the basin made it seem all the more mystical. Anakin, meanwhile, looked like he was back Down Below.

Obi-Wan smiled fondly at Anakin, then turned to face paradise. He took a deep breath of the cool, fresh air. ‘It’s very beautiful, isn’t it?’

‘If you’re into this kind of thing,’ said Anakin with a wrinkle of his nose that was stolen directly from Obi-Wan’s own book. He eyed Obi-Wan balefully. ‘You’re into all of this, of course. Sometimes I can’t believe I associate with you.’

This coming from the man clad in torn skinny jeans, heavy combat boots, and a black leather jacket as he stood on top of a misty mountain, pushing his black wayfarers up into his hair so he could give the view a withering glare.

‘The feeling is mutual, my dear.’

‘This is your special place?’

‘Hm, yes. How do you find it?’

‘Repulsive. I believe there’s a mining company in China who’s very interested in the ore deposits under the surface.’

The smile tightened on Obi-Wan’s face. ‘My tea plantation is down there. It grows the very best black leaves. We will fight, my dear.‘

Anakin crossed his arms and licked his lips. ‘Don’t we always, Obi-Wan?’

‘I regret bringing you here,’ sighed Obi-Wan, hand coming up to rub his brow.

Grinning, Anakin draped his arms over Obi-Wan’s shoulders and clung to him. He was abnormally warm. The smell of sulphur was sharper in this pristine air. Obi-Wan did not let himself lean back into the embrace but neither did he try to break free. He smiled ruefully at Up Above. Windu must be rolling over in his post.

Anakin nosed behind Obi-Wan’s ear, stirring pleasant memories. ‘This is really boring, Obi-Wan,’ he whispered.

Obi-Wan heroically stifled the temptation to trod on Anakin’s boot. He would not do Anakin’s work for him. ‘Quiet, you demon.’

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave some love! :)


End file.
